


Jamais vu

by rndmcrpydnt



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, GenSen (implied), How do I tag?, M/M, RyuKasa, Soulmates, TsukaSui, Tsukasen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 03:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmcrpydnt/pseuds/rndmcrpydnt
Summary: Tsukasa lived in a world where soulmates existed.The catch?You don't get to know them until the day you die.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa, Nanami Ryuusui/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	Jamais vu

Tsukasa lived in a world where soulmates existed. The catch? You don't get to know them until the day you die. People get to relive a moment in their life where they made a choice that decided whether or not they spend their entire life with their soulmate sometime when their death is near or for others, on the actual day you die. In that vision, you take the path you didn't choose and you see how things play out. He was patiently waiting for that moment seeing as he was older than he expected to ever live and he knew in his heart he was content with the life he had. His sister, children, and grandchildren were all doing well and his husband Ryusui had already passed a couple of years ago and Tsukasa was simply waiting for his own time to join him.

Tsukasa wondered what Ryusui saw before he passed. He felt in his heart that maybe it was the day he decided to attend that gala where Tsukasa got invited to as well. Maybe it was when Ryusui decided to call him and asked him to hang out the day after they got uncuffed. Ryusui annoyed him to no end at first with their clashing morals and ideals but that changed when they got picked to stay handcuffed together for 24 hours on a reality tv show. They had gotten closer and eventually changed each other that made them into better persons Tsukasa would say. God, he loved Ryusui so much he can't believe how much he despised the man at first. He never knew he would spend the rest of his lifetime with the annoying capitalist king and he laughed at the thought. Ryusui was his soulmate and Tsukasa was sure of it more than anything else.

He sat on the pier and watched the waves. Ryusui convinced him to spend their retirement by the sea and Tsukasa happily obliged. He thought of how much his husband loved the place and how happy he was to spend every moment with him. Ryusui was like the ocean. Beautiful, wild, and uncontainable. How Tsukasa managed to keep someone like him all to himself was beyond him. He loved Ryusui more than he thought he could ever love. To spend his last moments in this life reliving the moment he made a choice that led him to meet that wonderful man would be his greatest pleasure.

He watched the waves crash against the water. He felt his eyes closing and his body get heavier, he leaned onto the post and let out his last few breaths.

He couldn't wait to see Ryusui soon.

Tsukasa woke up with a start. He found himself in his bedroom back from when he was a teenager. He glanced at his bedside table and found a half-eaten bowl of cold soup along with a glass of water and a blister pack with a couple of pills gone. He heard the door open and found his little sister peeking in. Her eyes widened and Tsukasa heard her little footsteps as she ran away. Later, he heard her come back and was accompanied with another set of faint footsteps.

"How are you feeling?" Senku asked as he sat on the chair stationed next to the bed. He placed a hand on Tsukasa's forehead which made the blood rush to his cheeks. "Your temperature has gone down."

Tsukasa wracked his brain on what led him to this moment. He got sick because he ran in the rain. Why did he run in the rain? He remembers walking out from an argument. Who did he argue with? He closed his eyes and tried to remember further back. Although the fact that his crush was staring at him made things difficult.

"Hey, you okay, primate?" Senku nudged him and when his amber eyes locked with red irises, he remembered. He and Senku had a debate that started out as something for fun but things got more heated and the debate turned into an argument that almost ended in a fight had Tsukasa chosen not to just walk out into the rain.

"Yeah," he croaked out. "I feel fine." That's when he felt the tension from Senku. "Why are you here?"

"Mirai called me last night. She said you had passed out while washing the dishes and she didn't know what to do. I had to call Taiju to bring you back to the bedroom. You had quite the temperature."

"I see, thank you." Senku nodded in response. "What time is it?"

"It's 9:48 p.m., you were out for almost a full day and had little moments of consciousness from time to time but I wouldn't be surprised if you don't remember waking up at all." Senku responded.

"Mirai? Has she eaten?" He hastily asked.

"Do you think I'd let your sister starve?" Senku snapped, having some of the hidden anger from their last conversation pour out. Tsukasa was about to retort back when memories hit him like a truck and that's when he realized, all of this wasn't real.

This was his vision.

Senku was his soulmate.

He remembers now. He had another fight with Senku that night because they never resolved their first argument prior to this. They slowly drifted away because they were both too prideful to take the first step and apologize. Tsukasa met Ryusui then Senku met Gen and they were never the same. They made peace and became good friends again sometime later but they were both in healthy, loving relationships and Tsukasa's feelings for Senku were long gone.

"No, I'm sorry." Tsukasa apologized, though he knew those words were truly not his own. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

Senku took in a deep breath. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry for snapping at you my mind's in chaos right now. I should go." He stood up and turned to leave but was stopped by a hand wrapping around his wrist.

"Please, stay with me." Tsukasa pleaded. He gently and slowly pulled Senku towards him until the other was sitting on the bed. "Stay with me tonight." Senku stared at him for a moment before nodding and getting under the blanket with the larger male.

It was awkward at first and Tsukasa was internally having a mental breakdown and crisis. He knew he loved Ryusui but he didn't feel it. He knew but he didn't feel. Instead his heart was going crazy over the fact that Senku was lying next to him.

He grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry. Not just for snapping at you earlier but for what happened the other night. It was supposed to be a friendly debate but it turned into something uglier. I said a lot of things I didn't mean and I wish I could take them back. I never wanted to hurt you."

Tsukasa was red in the face and he squeezed Senku's hand. "I know, it's also my fault and we both didn't want it to end that way so let's just forget it happened." He turned to the red-eyed boy and hesitantly opened his arms. Senku inched forward and buried his face in Tsukasa's chest.

"Yeah, let's just forget it happened."

"Hey, Senku?" Tsukasa stroked the back of Senku's head with one hand pulled him in close with the other.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Tsukasa smiled in glee and kissed the top of Senku's head. Just like what he used to do with Ryusui.

Ryusui.

Who was Ryusui?

"Hey, why are you crying?" Senku wiped the tears away from Tsukasa's face.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully. He knew why but, he also didn't. He felt so complicated on the inside. Where was he? Who was he? What was happening? He heard Mirai playing music from her room and all he could hear besides the pounding of his heart was the singing female voice.

_Maybe we got lost in translation,_ __

_Maybe I asked for too much_

_But maybe this thing was a masterpiece_

_'Til you tore it all up_ __

"Hey," Senku pulled him out of the mess inside. He felt his small hands caress his cheeks and his forehead resting on his. Senku's red eyes twinkled beautifully in the dark and that was all Tsukasa could focus on. Senku made him feel calm in the midst of chaos. Senku made him feel content. "Let's just sleep it off, okay?"

Tsukasa nodded. "Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Tsukasa didn't know why he despised how everything in that moment felt so right. He closed his eyes and never opened them again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for spending your time reading this and I hoped you enjoyed it!  
> the little bit of song lyrics is from Taylor Swift's All Too Well  
> I actually didn't know what title to give this fic but I was listening to some Korean songs and Jamais vu by BTS played and although the song itself doesn't have much of a connection, I thought it would've been an appropriate title:>
> 
> Jamais vu is a psychological phenomenon when you experience something again but it's something that seems very unfamiliar to you (means "never seen" in French)


End file.
